


Little Hana Kim

by SaeranLover (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Post Yoosung's after end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Yoosung receives the news that you had gone into labour with his child as he was working. How does the young vet adapt to becoming a parent to his little daughter alongside you?





	Little Hana Kim

“Mr Kim…” As Yoosung was occupied looking over some paperwork to do with an animal which had just been in, the receptionist from the vet entered his office, and gave him a worried look. “We just received a call from a woman called Jaehee Kang.”

Upon hearing his fellow RFA member’s name, Yoosung looked up, and pushed his glasses up his face. “What did Jaehee have to say?”

The receptionist bit her lip, before sighing. “Your wife is in hospital. She is in labour.” Those words took a few moments to sink in, but as soon as Yoosung realised what she had said… He jumped up to his feet, his eyes wide. “Your other appointments for the day have been passed on to other surgeries around the city. You can go to see her.”

“Th- Thank you-!”

Yoosung’s mind was going ten to the dozen as he made his way to the hospital. His daughter was finally being born, but… Would she be healthy? Would his wife be in pain without him? What if… He lost one of them…? He was absolutely terrified, but it made him glad that he wasn’t driving. The hospital was about a ten minute walk away, but about five minutes if he ran.

When he reached the doors, Seven was stood there with wide eyes. “Come on, Yoosung! The first baby RFA member is about to be born! The prodigy LOLOL baby! Apparently the baby’s head is there already!” Yoosung scowled as Seven said that, especially considering that A – his daughter was not a part of the RFA, and she was only going to be allowed to join when she was older _if she wanted,_ and B – He hadn’t played LOLOL in a good few weeks now! He only played it when he had the day off and you were asleep!

Seven quickly led him through the halls of the hospital, until he reached a room with Jaehee, Zen, Jumin, and even V waiting outside. Then there was a sudden loud crying of a baby coming from the room… Yoosung’s eyes grew wide, before looking between the people waiting.

“Go on, Yoosung! Go see your wife and daughter!” Zen grinned, before walking behind the frozen vet and started pushing him towards the door. Eventually, he got pushed into the room, and his eyes widened at the sight of you lying in the bed, looking tired and out of breath, as well as crying. He ran over to you, and sat down beside the bed, his eyes then fixating upon the young child in your arms.

After a moment of silence, he reached his hand out, and stroked the baby’s cheek. Her eyes opened, and Yoosung felt himself begin to well up. “She’s… so cute… She’s got your eyes and nose, Yoosung…” You whispered, before offering the little girl over to him.

He choked up when the baby was moved over to his arms, and he noticed her pretty purple eyes staring up at him. “Hana Kim… Welcome to the family…” He was crying as he then looked at you, so you tiredly reached forward and pulled his glasses off his face. “I have a beautiful wife… and a cute daughter… I couldn’t ask for more…”

You laughed quietly, before reaching to a table beside the hospital bed and taking hold of your phone. You then took a picture of Yoosung as he pressed a kiss to Hana’s forehead, before you found yourself crying once more. “And I have a handsome husband and a cute daughter…”

Yoosung then moved to sit next to you on the bed, before you leaned against him and yawned. “Yoosung… I’m going to sleep for a short while… So tired…”

“Okay… You have some rest then… I’ll see if the rest of the RFA wants to meet Hana whilst you sleep…” But before he could leave the room with Hana, his phone began ringing. You muttered something about ‘turning the volume down’, but dropped back off to sleep. Hana gave off a few little sobs at the sudden sound, but she too ended up copying you and fell asleep moments later.

A smile formed on Yoosung’s face when he realised that his mother was calling him. “Hi, Mom…” He lay Hana down in her crib for a moment, before he held onto his phone properly. “Are you okay? Because… I’ve got something which I need to tell you…”

“ _I am feeling quite well at the moment, Yoosung… So, what is it that you want to tell me? Is it something good?”_ Yoosung was so relieved to hear his mother be so well at the moment, considering her recent ill health, so he grinned as he then stroked Hana’s head gently.

“Mom… I’m a father now… My daughter has been born…” He whispered, more tears pouring down his face as the realisation that he was a father sank in properly. “Hana… Little Hana Kim…”

“ _Oh, Yoosung! That… That’s wonderful news! Sweetie, Yoosung’s daughter has been born! We’re grandparents!”_ Yoosung laughed at his mother’s excitement as she called for his dad, before he looked at your sleeping form. Did… your family know about him? Your daughter? “ _Yoosung, my little son, a father! I am so happy for you! I tell you what, I will go to your house with your father and I’ll get your sister to go along too, and I will make you some of my special kimchi to celebrate! And I’ll feed your cat for you too – Lisa, is it? Ah… Yoosung, MC, Hana, and Lisa… What a sweet little family…”_

Yoosung continued speaking for a few minutes with his mother, and also his father for a brief moment, until the rest of the RFA quietly made their way into the room.

Yoosung had fallen asleep too by that point. There was a smile on his face, and when Jumin told V that Yoosung was smiling, the blind man couldn’t help but feel _extremely_ happy. Yoosung had been so upset, so broken, when they all had ‘lost’ Rika… But his new family had brought the young vet happiness.

And he couldn’t have asked for anything more. It was what Yoosung deserved, after all he had been though…


End file.
